Confusing Imprint
by hAyLeYbUg24
Summary: Natalie Anne Sanders and Allison Marie Tayler have been best friends since the beginning of time. So what happens when Natalie's crush, Collin Grey, imprints on Allie ,and Allie's crush, Seth Clearwater, imprints on Natalie? Rest of Summary in Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight related in this story.**

**Copyright: I own Natalie Anne Sanders and Allison Marie Tayler. I also own the plot of this story.**

**_Summary: Natalie Anne Sanders and Allison Marie Tayler have been best friends since the beginning of time. So what happens when Natalie's crush, Collin Grey, imprinted on Allie, and Allie's crush, Seth Clearwater, imprinted on Natalie? Their friendship is tested and their love for the wolves cannot be denied for very long._**

**Author's Note: Hey guys:) I know I know. The summary and title suck, but I'm going to try to make the story better. This is my first story EVER! So it may not be the best. I'm going to try to write everyday. No promises though. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need your opinions and advice! Also this story will probably mostly be in Natalie's POV so yea. I guess that's it. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 1**

Well… I guess I should start with my name. Hi! My name is Natalie Anne Sanders. A few things you may not know about me is my favorite color is purple, I love the beach, my best friend in the whole world is Allison Marie Tayler, and I'm madly in love with one of my brother's best friends. Collin Grey. Sigh. Just thinking about him gives me butterflies.

"NATALIE!" yelled my annoying brother Brady. I groaned into my pillow. I rolled over to see what time it was on my alarm clock. It was 7:30. In the morning! During the summer! Is he crazy? Apparently so. I rolled out of bed and stood on the cold hardwood floor. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. Looking down the staircase I could see Brady at the bottom of it tapping his foot impatiently. My brother was two years older than me and starting his senior year this year. He had short dark brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to Sam's house," he said while heading towards the door.

"Ok. Well I'm going to Allie's house."

"Fine," he said and left. I yawned while rubbing the sleepy out of my eyes. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty with my long black curly hair that reached halfway down my back. My emerald green eyes were framed with long black eyelashes. I had Quileute Native American skin. I sighed as I ran a brush through my unruly curls. After making my hair look a little tamed, I ran to my room and picked up my cell phone. I had a text. My heart stopped beating whenever I saw who it was. Collin Grey! Omg! I haven't seen him since the last day of school! I looked at the text.

Collin: Hey! Wanna hang out at the beach with me today around 12?

My heart swelled. He wanted to hang out? With ME?

Me: Sure:) Can I bring Allie?

Collin: Seth already invited her.

Me: Cool. We'll be there.

Collin: Ok

Omg! I had to call Allie. You're a truuuue friend! Your here till the end.. Miley Cyrus's true friend started playing on my cell. Looks like she beat me to it. I answered, "Hey Allie!"

"Hey Nat!" an excited voice said on the other end.

"Can you believe it?" I squealed. We both started giggling.

"Yea I can. I mean who wouldn't want us?" Allie asked mimicking the horrible Amber Livingston.

"Losers," I said mimicking Amber's sidekick Ashley Wright.

"No.. Even they want us," Allie said still mimicking Amber. We started laughing uncontrollably.

"So I'll be at your house in 10 min.," said Allie.

"Ok," I said excitedly then hung up. This day couldn't get any better! Unfortunately I was right. It didn't get better. In fact, it got much worse.

* * *

Allie POV

Hi! My name is Allison Marie Tayler. My best friend is Natalie Anne Sanders. She's more of the shy one. While I'm more outgoing. I guess you could say opposites attract. I have straight blonde hair with aqua blue eyes and pale skin. My favorite color is hot pink. One other you may not know about me. I'm head-over-heels in love with Seth Clearwater. His chocolate brown eyes make me melt every time I look in them. Sigh.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

What the heck? I looked over at my cell phone to see it vibrating. I looked to see who it was. One new message from: Seth OMG! I haven't talked to him since the last day of school.

Seth: Hey Al. Wanna hang w/ me at the beach around 12?

I squealed excitedly.

Me: Ok but can Nat come?

Seth: Collin already invited her.

Me: Cool. See u at 12:)

I squealed while dialing Natalie's number. Nothing could ruin this day. How wrong I was.

* * *

Natalie POV

Allie arrived 10 min. later not even bothering knocking.

"HELLO!" screamed Allie from the front door.

"Hey!" I ran downstairs to give her a hug. We both ran back upstairs to my closet. One good thing is we can wear the same size.

"So what are we going to wear?" Allie asked while looking through my clothes.

"Ah ha! You put this on and this!" Allie said while throwing clothes at me. It was a deep purple halter top sundress that reached just above my knees and a green bikini with white polka dots that matched the color of my eyes. Allie put on a hot pink spaghetti strap sundress that reached just above her knees and an aqua blue bikini that matched her eyes with white stripes. We fixed our hair and done our makeup. Whenever we were done, we looked HOT! Lol!

"Omg Allie! We look HOT!" I exclaimed. We both started giggling.

"The boys will absolutely die when they see us!" Allie exclaimed.

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting," I said while looking at the alarm clock. It was 11:45.

"Ok. Let's go," Allie said while racing out the door. We got into the truck and drove to the beach. Once we got there, butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. I took a deep breath and opened the door of the truck.

**I know this chapter is short, but COME ON it's my FIRST one lol..So did you... Love it? Hate it? Have any good ideas for future chapters? Review and I'll give you a cookie:) Hehe! P.S. I might put up chapter 2 today... Idk though.. But I'll definitely put it up tomorrow if I don't today! I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer, however I do own the characters Natalie Anne Sanders and Allison Marie Tayler and the plot of this story.**

**Author's Note: I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer ever,** _**HunterofArtemis1136**_**, for a supportive review. You are awesome lol:) **

**Previously on Confusing Imprint:**

_**"The boys will absolutely die when they see us!" Allie exclaimed. **_

_**"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting," I said while looking at the alarm clock. It was 11:45.**_

_**"Ok. Let's go," Allie said while racing out the door. We got into the truck and drove to the beach. Once we got there, butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. I took a deep breath and opened the door of the truck.**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Natalie POV**_

The smell of the salty sea air filled my nose as soon as I got out of the truck. I felt the warm sun as it shone down on us. I could hear the waves crashing down on the shore as I got closer to the beach. It was one of those rare sunny days in La Push. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. I looked over at Allie who was scanning the beach looking for the boys. I started looking as well and saw other families who decided to come and enjoy the bright sun. I could hear faint sounds of children laughing water splashing. I finally spotted the boys and pointed them out to Allie. We started walking towards the boys and OMG! Wow! They had grown at least 6 or 7 inches since I last saw them and gained muscle. They weren't wearing a shirt and their 8-packs were showing. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I kind of enjoyed the view. I looked over to see Allie's mouth open as she checked Seth out. There was a feeling in my stomach as I saw her looking at Seth like that, but I completely ignored it. I mean COME ON.. I don't like Seth like that. I shook my head as I continued towards the boys.

"Hey guys," Allie and I said at the same time. The boys turned towards us. I looked at Collin and my heart started fluttering in my chest as he turned his gaze on me. Is it possible he got even more gorgeous? He had beautiful hazel eyes and and light brown hair while Seth had chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair. They both had skin like mine.

"Hey Collin," I said shyly then I looked at my feet.

"Hey Nat," Collin said while smiling warmly at me. I felt myself blush.

"Hey Seth," said Allie excitedly. I turned to look at Seth and waved. He looked from Allie to me. When our eyes met, his mouth fell open. I flushed and looked down. When I looked back up at him, he had a goofy grin on his face. What the crap? I looked at Collin and saw him looking at Allie the same way Seth was looking at me. I knew I probably looked hurt. Whenever I looked at Allie, she had the same look on her face.

"What's wrong Natalie?" asked Seth looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing," I muttered while looking at my feet.

"Oh no... I forgot my towel in the truck. Nat, can you come with me to get it?" Allie asked while looking at me.

"I'll go with you, Allie," Collin said excitedly. Allie looked at him for a minute.

"Um.. I kind of wanted Nat to go with me," Allie said.

"Oh.. Ok," Collin said with hurt on his face. Allie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the truck.

"What the heck was that about?" Allie exclaimed.

"I have no idea," I said quietly looking at the ground. My throat felt thick and tears were pricking at my eyes. I knew I sounded like a baby, but I was really hurt. The one guy you're in love with happens to like your best friend. You would be upset too. Allie came and gave me a hug and I gave her one back. I knew she was upset too.

"I'm sure that Collin still likes you, and Seth still likes me. We just were imagining things," she said surely. I didn't feel so sure, but I nodded my head anyways.

"Why don't we grab our towels and show off our bodies in the bikinis. That will get their attention," she said with a wink. We both started laughing as we grabbed our towels and bags and headed back to the place where the boys were.

"You ready to go swimming?" the boys asked us. We nodded our heads and slipped out of our sundresses. Seth was staring at me with his mouth wide open like he did a few minutes ago. I had a good feeling in my stomach when he looked a me like that. I saw Collin looking at Allie the same way, but shrugged it off. I heard some wolf whistles coming from boys that walked by us. I blushed a bright red and looked down. I looked up through my eyelashes to see Collin and Seth glaring at them. If looks could kill, all those boys would be dead. Allie and I started giggling. Seth and Collin growled. Did I just imagine that? I look at the boys with a confused expression, but they were still glaring at them.

"Come on Seth.. Let's go in the water," Allie said playfully while grabbing his hand. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'll go with you Allie," Collin said eagerly. Allie reluctantly agreed and went with Collin. Seth was still staring at me and I was getting uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" he asked playfully holding out his arm. I started giggling.

"We shall," I said while taking his arm. He smiled the biggest smile whenever I said that. We went and joined Collin and Allie. I tried flirting with Collin, but with no success. He just didn't seem to notice me. I saw Allie trying to flirt with Seth, but was ending up with the same result as me: Nothing. I sighed and started heading back to the place where our towels were.

"Hey Nat. Where are you going?" Seth asked. I turned around to see Seth walking towards me. His hair was was flopping in his eyes with water dripping from it. His chocolate brown eyes made my heart melt. His full lips were pulled into a charming smile. I shook my head. What in the world? I shouldn't be thinking these things. I like Collin, and Allie likes Seth. Right? Then why was my heart pained at that thought?

"Just to dry off," I said.

"I'll go with you," Seth said standing in front of me now. My breathing picked up and my heart stuttered at his closeness. I felt the warmness radiating off him. It felt good. I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"You don't have to," I whispered. He looked momentarily dazed.

"I know, but I want to," he whispered back huskily. My heart stuttered at that. I bet I looked and sounded like an idiot, so I turned away from him and headed towards the spot where we left our stuff. He was following right behind me. I bent down ,reached into my bag, and grabbed my sunglasses and towel. I spread my towel out and layed on top of it. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes. I looked over at Seth who was just sitting there staring intently at me. Awe filled his eyes as he watched me.

"I know you didn't Seth," growled a familiar voice. Seth and I looked over at the same time. Brady was standing there with his hands balled into fists at his side. He was glaring at Seth.

"What did you do this time Seth?" I playfully teased him. He smiled at me.

"Come on, Seth. We have to see Sam," Brady said through gritted teeth. Seth looked at me then back at Brady.

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly.

"See you later, Seth," I waved bye to him. He grinned and waved bye back at me. I turned to look back at the ocean and saw Allie walking towards me. She plopped down beside me and uncapped a bottle of water. She sighed furiously.

"Did Collin go with Seth and Brady?" I asked.

"Yea," she mumbled. She put on her sunglasses and just starred out at the ocean.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked furiously

"I don't know," I mumbled while sighing.

"Boys are just confusing," she mumbled.

"You got that right," I agreed.

"Maybe we can come up with something to make Collin like you again and Seth like me again," she said. I got up and put my sundress back on.

"Maybe," I sighed while packing up my towel, "Let's go back to my house. Do you want to spend the night?"

"Yea," she said while getting her stuff. We headed back to the house.

* * *

After we dryed off and changed into our pjs, we grabbed a carton of chocolate ice-cream from the freezer, a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips and candy, and two cokes and settled on the couch. We watched movies the rest of the day, and laughed at the characters we made fun of. It was your typical sleepover. Well... if you call throwing popcorn at the tv whenever you see a boring part, racing around the house spraying each other with coke, and taking pictures of us being goofy your typical sleepover.

Knock. Knock.

"Who could that be?" Allie asked curiously while getting up from the couch. I looked at the clock. It was 9:00 p.m.

"Let's go find out," I said while racing towards the door. I opened it and peered outside.

"Hey Nat! Miss me?" a familiar voice asked. OMG! NO WAY!

**Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? I think I'm getting better at writing and its like my second chapter LOL. So I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you take the time to review. Maybe you have an idea for a future chapter..So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

** P.S. I'm going to put Chapter 3 tomorrow:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight... That all belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer; however, I do own Natalie Anne Sanders and Allison Marie Tayler.**

**Author's Note: Alright guys.. Here's the third chapter so read and review;)**

**_Previously on Confusing Imprint:_**

_Knock. Knock._

_"Who could that be?" Allie asked curiously while getting up from the couch. I looked at the clock. It was 9:00 p.m._

_"Let's go find out," I said while racing towards the door. I opened it and peered outside._

_"Hey Nat! Miss me?" a familiar voice asked. OMG! NO WAY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Seth POV_

Natalie. Just thinking about her with her perfect long curly black hair, her cute little nose, her full soft pink lips, her perfect curves, and her sparkling emerald green eyes that were framed by long black eyelashes made my stomach do flips and my heart beat faster. She was just so… Perfect. I imagined her soft lips on mine, her tiny body pressed against me…

"_Watch it_," Brady growled. I chuckled.

_"Ok. Ok,"_I said. We were currently in wolf form so we were speaking to each other through our thoughts. Right now, Collin was thinking about Allie (I don't know why I had a huge crush on her whenever Natalie was so perfect), Brady was fuming about me imprinting on his sister, and I was trying to be discreet when thinking about Natalie while Brady was around. It was very hard to not think about her. Where was she? Was she ok? Do I need to go check and make sure she's ok?

"_You and Collin go check on them_," Brady said annoyed.

"_Ok thanks. Let's go Collin_," I said excitedly. He didn't seem to hear me because his thoughts were consumed of Allie. So I rammed into him.

"_What the hell was that about?_" Collin demanded angrily while getting up. He looked like he was about to tackle me.

"_We have to go check on Natalie and Allie," _I said. I started running through the woods while the afternoon's events ran through my head.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"What the hell, Seth? MY SISTER!" _growled Brady when we were in the woods. I backed away from Brady a little bit.

_"Dude back off.. It's not like he forced himself to imprint on her," Collin said defending me. Brady turned his glare on Collin. Collin backed away from the force of his glare._

_"Dammit Collin. Do you know how much my sister likes you? You're going to break her heart and I'm going to rip your damn head off when you do," Brady growled while shaking slightly. Collin and I flinched at that. I knew she really liked Collin. It broke my heart knowing how hurt she would be whenever she found out he didn't like her, but was in love with her best friend. I knew Collin was upset, because his imprint liked me. This whole situation was messed up. _

_"I'm sorry Brady. I can't just deny my imprint," Collin said apologetically. That was when Brady phased into a gigantic dark brown wolf. I phased into a sandycolored wolf and Collin phased into a white one. Brady charged us. _

_"BRADY! Stop now!" Sam commanded in his alpha voice. Brady stopped and glared at us. Sam came into our view in a huge midnight black wolf form. He looked Collin and I before looking at Brady. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here, because I have no idea." _

_Just then we all saw Brady's thoughts on what he saw at the beach leading to our conversation in the woods. _

_"And that jackass is going to break my sister's heart and when he does I'm going to kick his furry ass across the country," Brady seethed._

_"Oh," Sam said lamely. Was that all he could say?_

_"Yea," I said. Sam looked at me and Collin._

_"Well congratulations to both of you and Brady back off," Sam said. Brady glared at Sam before glaring at us again._

_"This has been one hell of a day," Brady said angily while going off to do his patrol shift._

**_End Of Flashback_**

Collin was running along beside me and listening in to my thoughts.

"_Don't worry about Brady. He'll come around... eventually_," Collin said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"_I know, but he's not what I'm worried about. What if Natalie doesn't get over her crush on you_?" I asked worriedly.

"_Do you think I'm not worried about Allie not getting over you_?" he demanded. I cringed. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Not that I would change who I imprinted on. Natalie will be crushed whenever she finds out. My heart started hurting at that. I saw Collin having the same thoughts as me. As we started getting closer, I heard a male voice.

"_Who the hell is that_?" Collin wondered. I shrugged.

"_Let's find out_," I said.

* * *

_Natalie POV_

"Hey Nat! Miss me?" asked a familiar voice. OMG! NO WAY!

"Mason Anderson?" I asked tentavly. He nodded his head. I squealed excitedly and gave him a huge hug.

"Who's at the... OMG! Mason!" Allie squealed as I let go of him to let her hug him.

"Come inside, Mason," I said ushering him through the door. I got a better look of him as he was bathed in the light. He has gotten handsome since I last saw him with his sapphire blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, wavy jet black hair, and charming smile. I felt my knees go weak at the sight of him. It's been at least two years since Allie and I last saw him. He was our best guy friend/ brother before he moved to California with his parents.

"So, you finally decide to visit us after what.. 2 freaking years. That is too long Mason James Anderson," Allie said while slapping his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry guys. I've been busy, but I'm going to make it up to you guys since I've moved back down here," he said. Allie and I screamed while jumping up and down. He laughed at us.

"So you've moved back down here?" I asked excitedly. He nodded his head.

"Well why didn't you email us or something?" Allie demanded teasingly.

He smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise. So.. Surprise!" he said. We all started laughing. Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked at Allie who just shrugged. I walked to the door. OMG! It was Collin... and Seth. My heart picked up whenever I saw Collin.

"Hey Collin," I said shyly. He idnored me and stared at Allie. Um... Rude much?

"Hey Natalie!" Seth said excitedly. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey Seth!" exclaimed Natalie while giving him a hug. I looked at Collin who looked pissed at Seth. After she hugged him, Mason came and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt myself blush. Seth glared at Mason, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Who are they?" Mason asked curiously.

"Oh you remember Collin Grey," I said while gesturing towards Collin's direction. "And Seth Clearwater," I said while gesturing towards Seth's direction. He nodded and said hey to both of them. Collin said hey, but Seth was still glaring at him. Mason glanced at his watch.

"Oh I've got to go home and get settled in. How about lunch tomorrow at the diner around 12:30?" He asked me and Allie. We nodded our heads. "Great I'll see you both then." He gave us both a kiss on our cheeks which resulted in me blushing. He said bye to the boys and waved at us one last time before getting in his car and driving off. I looked at Collin nd Seth who were still standing on the porch.

"Um. So what are you guys doing here at this time?" I asked curiously. It was around 10:00 p.m.

"I could ask the same thing about Mason," Seth said. I stood there shocked, then I became angry. How dare he? That is not any of his damn buisness.

"That is none of your buisness Seth Clearwater," I snapped and he cringed. "Well if all you wanted to do was interrogate me and Allie about our buisness, then goodbye," I said while slamming the door in Seth's face. Allie looked surprised that I actually lost my temper. I rarely ever lost my temper. I was more of the peacemaker. "I'm going to bed," I said while stomping up the stairs to my room. I sighed as I slipped under my covers. I was halfway asleep when I heard something tapping my windowpane. I got up and opened my curtains. I looked through the window and saw Seth standing there. I opened the window and poked my head out. "What the heck do you want," I demanded angrily.

Seth cringed. "I'm really sorry Natalie. It wasn't any of my buisness to ask you that. I guess I was a little jealous," he admitted sheepishly. I was taken aback. Jealous? Of Mason and me? He isn't supposed to be jealous. Collin is.

"Why were you jealous?" I asked confused. He looked at me for a minute before taking a breath.

"Because I really like you Natalie," he admitted. I closed my eyes for a minute while registering through my brain what he just said.

"I'm sorry Seth. I like... I like Collin," I stuttered out. He gave me a pained look before running into the woods beside my house. My heart hurt and I felt empty inside. I walked over to my bed and curled up under the sheets. One question ran through my mind the entire night. Do I honestly like Collin?

**Poor Natalie. She is so confused right now. She likes Collin, but she also has feelings towards Seth. And what about Mason? Does Mason like Natalie? OMG! The drama LOL:) D****on't worry I have some drama for Allie and Collin in future chapters.**

**So did you love it or hate it or have any ideas for future chapters? PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. That belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer; however, I do own the characters Natalie Anne Sanders, Allison Marie Tayler, and Mason James Anderson.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys:) Soooooo... This is the chapter where we get to meet Mason officially, and find out what's going on between him and Natalie. Is it love? Guess you'll have to read and find out:) Also please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**To _HunterofArtemis1136_: Thanks for the reviews:) And yea I do too. It sucks. Lol:)**

**_Previously on Confusing Imprint:_**

_Seth cringed. "I'm really sorry Natalie. It wasn't any of my buisness to ask you that. I guess I was a little jealous," he admitted sheepishly. I was taken aback. Jealous? Of Mason and me? He isn't supposed to be jealous. Collin is._

_"Why were you jealous?" I asked confused. He looked at me for a minute before taking a breath._

_"Because I really like you Natalie," he admitted. I closed my eyes for a minute while registering through my brain what he just said._

_"I'm sorry Seth. I like... I like Collin," I stuttered out. He gave me a pained look before running into the woods beside my house. My heart hurt and I felt empty inside. I walked over to my bed and curled up under the sheets. One question ran through my mind the entire night. Do I honestly like Collin?_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Allie's POV_

I stood there and stared at Allie completely shocked. I had never seen my best friend blow up like this before. She was always the peacemaker in our friendship.

"I'm going to bed," Natalie announced before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to her room. I went and peeked outside the door to see if Seth and Collin were still outside. Why was Collin just standing there? Where did Seth go?

"Um.. Collin. What are you still doing here?" I asked curiously. He starred at me for a second before answering.

"I'm waiting for Seth," he admitted. I cocked an eyebrow at him and looked around.

"Um.. Well. Where is he?" I asked confused. Collin came a little closer to me.

"He went to apologize to Nat," he said.

"Oh," I said lamely. "How?"

"He's at her window," he said. I started walking to the side of the house. Collin was right behind me.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

"Um. Spying," I said as I peeked around the corner of the house and saw Seth talking. I looked up and saw Natalie's head out the window looking at him.

"I guess I was a little jealous," Seth admitted sheepishly. Nat looked taken aback by what he just said.

"Why were you jealous?"she asked confused. Seth looked at her with loving eyes. My heart ached. I knew what he was about to say. Tears stung in my eyes as I waited for the answer I knew was going to come out of his mouth.

"Because I really like you Natalie," he admitted. I couldn't take anymore of this. With tears pouring out of my eyes, I turned and tried to run around Collin. Collin grabbed my forearm and spun me around.

"What's wrong Allie?"Collin asked with pain in his expression. I started bawling and leaned my head into his chest. My tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his strong arms around me and let me cry. I felt safe and whole in his arms. Like when you know everything's going to be okay. I sniffled and used the back of my hand to wipe away my tears. I knew I probably looked as awful as I felt. I sighed and looked up at Collin whose arms were still wrapped around me. I starred into his beautiful hazel eyes as he starred into mine. My breath started picking up and my heart started racing as I realized he was leaning closer to my face. Our lips met and time seemed to freeze. His hot slightly rough lips felt like heaven. My mind seemed to have stopped working. Wait! Natalie likes Collin. I can't do this to her. I pulled away and ran into the house not looking back. I ran into the kitchen and called my older brother, Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," I sniffled. "Can you come and get me? I'm at Nat's house." My brother said ok sleepily and he hung up I looked at the time, and it was 11:00 p.m. I didn't realize how late it was. I sighed. Why did my life have to be so... Confusing? I thought Collin like Natalie and Seth liked me. But apparently it's the other way around. My thoughts went back to me and Collin's kiss. It felt so.. Right. And that scared the hell outta me.

* * *

_Natalie's POV_

I woke up the next morning to be greeted by the sun's rays shining in my face. My eyes felt gritty and I realized I had cried myself to sleep. I sat up and yawned while rubbing my eyes. Everything that happened yesterday came back in a rush. I sighed. .I should probably go apologize to Seth later. I stood on the cold woooden floor and stretched. Today is a new day. I sighed. Hey where's Alli? Wasn't she supposed to stay over?

"ALLI!" I called. I looked at the clock. 12:00. Hmm. She must have went over to meet Mason at the diner. I heard a knock on my front door. I raced down the stairs and to the door. I opened to find a police officer in his 40s with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His name tag said Chief Swan. His eyes looked solemn. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Are you Miss Sanders?" he asked with in a monotone. I starred at him confused for a minute before answering.

"Y-yes," I stuttered out. I was getting worried. He looked down sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your dad passed away this morning and your mom is currently at the Seattle hospital under a coma," he said solemnly. I gripped the door's edge for support as I processed this information. I cried out.

"No. You must be mistaken," I said with tears streaming down my face. "They are supposed to be coming home from a buisness trip tonight." Chief Swan looked at me and hung his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry. It must be a terrible loss for you," he said. I shook my head while gripping the door post tighter.

"You're lying," I cried. This was a nightmare. It felt like just yesterday Momma and Daddy were giving me a bear hug and kissing me on the forehead telling me they loved me. Dad couldn't be dead, and Momma couldn't be in the hospital.

"How did it happen," I demanded.

"Drunk driver hit them," he said. That's when I ran. I ran all the way til' I reached the diner about two minutes away where Alli and I were supposed to meet Mason. When I walked through the door, I immediatly spotted them. I was walking their way whenever I heard Mason say," You have to tell her!"

"No, she'll be devasted if she found out," Allie exclaimed. I hid in a booth trying to listen in without getting caught.

"What kind of friend are you? Kissing Collin knowing she likes him," he demanded furiously. WHAT?

"I already told you! HE kissed ME! Not the other way around!" she shouted angrily. I couldn't take anymore of this crap. I started sobbing and ran out of the diner. I heard footsteps behind me.

"NAT! Wait let me explain," Allie called out from behind me. I stopped and turned on her. Anger was boiling inside of me.

"Alright then explain to me. Explain to me why you would kiss Collin behind my back. What best friend does that?" I demanded. She took a deep breath.

"I heard what Seth said to you last night... I... I was upset and Collin comforted me. And the outta nowhere he kissed me," she explained with tears in her eyes.

"Did you kiss him back?" I asked quietly knowing the answer already. She looked down and tears started down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered. I was still shocked even though I knew the answer.

"How could you? I told Seth no, you know? Because I knew you liked him and then you go and kiss Collin behind my back! You're supposed to be my best friend," my voice cracked at best friend. Tears stung at my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I ran to my house and didn't look back. I'm tired of this! I need some space. I dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Trina," I said with tears streaking down my face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked concerned. I took a deep breath before answering her.

"Dad... Dad... My dad died... this morning," I spluttered out while bawling. I heard her start crying too. It was her big brother. "And.. And my mom is in.. the hospital."

"I'm coming to get you and Brady," Aunt Trina announced. "Ya'll are coming to stay with me for the rest of the summer. I'll be there by tomorrow at 10:00a.m."

"Ok, I have to call Brady," I said.

"Ok sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow," she assured me. When she hung up, I broke down. What the hell was wrong with my life? Why did everything have to go bad? I was still crying whenever Brady and Seth walked through the door,

"Natalie!" Brady exclaimed. He ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked concerned. I looked at him in his chocolate eyes filled with concern. I turned away from him.

"Dad died," I whispered. Brady looked at me for a minute. His expression looked pained and the he looked angry. I took a step away from him. He started shaking and Seth stepped in front of me growling.

"You're lying," he screamed at me before taking off out of the house. I started crying harder. Seth wrapped his big arms around me. I felt instantly better, but that didn't sstop the tears. I leaned into his chest and my nose filled with his woodsy sunny smell. I felt safe in his arms. I looked up at him. He looked at me concerned. I looked down.

I sniffled. "Can you.. Can you tell Brady that our aunt is coming to get us tomorrow morning at 10?" I asked quietly.

"WHAT?" Seth exclaimed. He looked pained. My heart hurt at his pained expression. I wanted to comfort him and tell him I wasn't going anywhere, but I had to go. I needed to clear my head. "You can't.. You can't leave," he whispered.

"I have to," I said. That's when he took off like Brady. I ran upstairs blinded by my tears, I slammed my door and fell onto my bed.

* * *

_Allie POV_

I looked at the clock 12:25 p.m. The resteraunt I was in had a 70s type theme. The red plush booths, checkered floor, jukebox, and waitresses skating from one booth to another. The smell of coffee and pancakes filled my nose. I sighed. I felt... guilty. I kissed Collin. Collin Grey. Natalie's crush. How could I? While I was deep in thought, I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up into the caribbean blue eyes of Mason Anderson. His black hair was messy.

"Hey Al. Where's Nat?" he asked while sitting across from me.

"Oh.. Well.. Something's happened," I said. He looked alarmed.

"Is Nat ok?" he asked worried.

"No," I assured him. He looked relieved.

"Oh well the what happened?" he asked curiously. I took a deep breath.

"Ok you know how Natalie likes Collin? Well he kissed me and I kind of kissed him back," I said quietly while looking at my hands on the table. I looked back up at him to see that he was he furious.

"You have to tell her!" he exclaimed angrily.

"No, she'll be devasted if she found out," I exclaimed.

"What kind of friend are you? Kissing Collin knowing she likes him," he demanded furiously. Tears stung in my eyes.

"I already told you! HE kissed ME! Not the other way around!" I shouted angrily. I looked at the door and saw Natalie running out the door.

"NAT! Wait let me explain," I called out to her while running out of the diner. She stopped and turned on me. She turned and looked at me angrily.

"Alright then explain to me. Explain to me why you would kiss Collin behind my back. What best friend does that?" she demanded. I took a deep breath.

"I heard what Seth said to you last night... I... I was upset and Collin comforted me. And outta nowhere he kissed me," I explained with tears in my eyes.

"Did you kiss him back?" she asked quietly. I knew she knew the answer already. I looked down and tears started down my cheeks.

"Yes," I whispered. She looked shocked.

"How could you? I told Seth no, you know? Because I knew you liked him and then you go and kiss Collin behind my back! You're supposed to be my best friend," her voice cracked at best friend. Tears stung at my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She ran towards her house and didn't look back. I ran back to my car at the diner's parking lot. I got in and cried. After 10 minutes, I heard a knock on my window. I looked and saw that it was Collin. I rolled down my window.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He looked hurt at my tone.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have kissed you," he said apologetically.

"Yea you shouldn't have. Because of you my best friend in the entire world hates me," I snapped. He flinched.

"Can I least explain why I like you?" he asked. I looked at him for a few minute before nodding. He looked relieved. "Well then come with me into the woods."

I followed him to the woods beside the diner. I hoped he didn't rape me or anything. I knew he wouldn't but I was still cautious.

"Now why the hell would you take me into the woods and explain to me why you like me?" I demanded. He looked at me.

"Do you know about the Quilete legends?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"About how the Quilete men could turn into wolves." I said.

"Yea, well there true. Allie... I'm a werewolf," he said. WHAT THE HELL?

**Alright that was Chapter 4. Longest chapter yet:) Please review:) Next chapter will be put up SOON:)**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE!

** IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hey guys:) So I've been thinking,,, I think this story isn't really going where I want it too... I'm just not feeling it. So I've decided to rewrite most of the story... I'm not going to actually start this until tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.. I need some time to work out a plot... So yea.. I guess that's it.**

**Peace out,**

**Hayley**

**P.S. You should TOTALLY check out my other story that I'm starting on: _Unexpected Imprint_. Just saying;) LOL**


End file.
